What's Your Type?
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: PMD-verse.Slight AU due to the characters being human version.While on the beach thinking,Grovyle gets an awkward question from Dusknoir.Shonen-Ai,that means boyxboy!Pairing is obvious,but in case you really don't know,it's Actaeon shipping!...AKA,DusknoirxGrovyle...


Grovyle sighed. He was standing in the ocean, watching the sun set, bubbles floating over the waves.

"I hate my life..." He groaned.

"Why's that?" A voice asked.

Grovyle jerked his head, and saw Dusknoir standing behind him. Ebony hair cascading down, tired look in his red eyes.

"None of your business." Grovyle answered the older male.

"You can tell me." Dusknoir reassured. "We're all friends here."

The smaller one shook his head. "No thank you."

Dusknoir chuckled, strolling up to his friend, standing right next to him in the waves.

"Why are you here anyway?" The younger male questioned.

"Mm. None of _your _business." Dusknoir replied.

Grovyle laughed softly. "Ha,ha. Very funny."

He looked back at the setting sun._Why did you have to go?_

Dusknoir looked at the calm boy before him. A soft wind was blowing, causing his long,forest green hair to flow. The sun's rays seemed to blend in with his golden, amber eyes. The taller male could tell that something was bugging the other. He knew what it was. There was no denying it.

"You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?" Dusknoir asked.

Grovyle blinked. "...N-no."

Dusknoir frowned. "No use trying to fool me,Grovyle."

Said boy gulped. "I am _not _thinking about her!"

"Mm. Yeah, sure."

"Gr...I AM NOT!"

Dusknoir laughed, causing Grovyle to go into a steaming fit.

"I am not thinking about her!Okay!?" He cried. "I-I'm not."

"I understand why she's in your thoughts,Grovyle." Dusknoir explained. "I miss her, too."

"Y-yeah,but I'm not thinking about her because of...of _that_!" Grovyle hissed.

"...That?" Dusknoir asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're probably assuming that the reason why I'm thinking about her is because of love,right?" Grovyle replied.

Dusknoir was taken back. "What?"

"Am I right?"

"Well,er...Yes."

"I'm not."

"You're not thinking about her because of love?" Dusknoir questioned.

Grovyle nodded. "Yes. It's because she's a wonderful friend and she could have seen more of the world, yet she decided to stay home, and not travel with her friends."

"Ah. Friendship?" Dusknoir remarked.

"Yeah." Grovyle said. "Besides, she isn't my type."

"What is?" Dusknoir was smirking.

"Well,you see..." Gorvyle's face turned red. "Wait,what!?"

Dusknoir laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "I kid, I kid."

Grovyle grumbled inaudible words.

"No, really. What's your type?"

Grovyle was fuming, and threw a punch at Dusknoir. It would have landed if the lithe youth didn't trip. For a second, the world was on pause, then it played. And the green haired boy ended getting caught by the taller male. The two were still for what seemed like minutes, with the smaller one's face completly red, avoiding eye contact wih the other.

_What the crap, what the crap, what the crap!? _Was replaying in his head.

"Er, you okay?" Dusknoir finally asked.

Grovyle swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked at the ebony haired male, then looked away. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Okay, good. Just making sure."

The youth still had red on his face. _Why can't I move, why can't I move?!_

"You sure you okay?Your face is red." Dusknoir said.

_Why can't I speak, why can't I speak!?_

"Grovyle?"

Said boy gulped, and managed to say, "Y-yeah!?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Dusknoir asked again.

"Y-yeah!I'm c-cool!" Grovyle quickly replied.

Dusknoir snickered.

"Wh-what?" The younger one squeaked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why you haven't pulled away from me." Dusnkoir replied.

"E-EH!?" Grovyle faced the older male.

Dusknoir laughed. "So, as I asked, what's your type?"

The forest colored haired teen blushed even harder, turning his gaze back to the ocean. "Why d-do you keep asking me that?"

"Just curoius."

"Well, I-I'm not telling."

Dusknoir smirked. "Ah.I see."

"Wh-what?" Grovyle asked.

"Your type." Dusknoir replied. "...Me, right?"

The youther was blushing madly. "What th-the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Am I right?"

"N-no! Are you insane!?"

Dusknoir let out a chortle. "You sure?"

"Y-YES!"

The older male was grinning. "Well then,that means you would be steaming in rage if I did this."

The ebony haired teen leaned down, snaked his hand around the younger one's head, and pushed him forward, causing their lips to meet. The emerald locked boy's eyes widened in complete shock, and yet he didn't pull away. The world seemed to stand still. And everything was beautiful. Two...er ,_friends, _on a beach. Sun dipping into the ocean, bubbles floating over the water, catching the rays. Wind blowing softly. The only sound being the waves crashing lightly. The two seemed to stay like that forever, and they wanted to. However, Dusknoir ended up pulling away.

"Hm. I was right." He simply stated.

Grovyle was still red. "Sh-shut up! Why did you do th-that anway?!"

Dusknoir laughed. "You know why."

"N-not really."

The older male brushed away the younger teen's bangs. "I asked you what your type was. I suggested it was...me."

"And it is not you!" Grovyle hissed.

"But you didn't pull away from the kiss." Dusknoir pointed out, smirking.

That got Grovyle. He pushed the black haired teen into the water. "Wh-why you sick lil' pervert!"

He stormed off, leaving a slightly confused Dusknoir alone.

He laughed. "Not your type my ass."


End file.
